A frame of the type described at the outset is known, for example, in the form of a frame which forms a side wall of a drawer. A drawer guide rail of a drawer extension mechanism is able to be screwed to such a frame, for example, to an outer side of the frame.
A disadvantage of this is that a length of a screw for attaching the drawer guide rail to the frame has to be adapted to a width of the frame such that, in the arranged state, the screw does not protrude beyond an inner surface of the frame, which faces an interior of the drawer, since otherwise there is for example a risk of injury to a user of the drawer.